Kapten
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Kerena perasaan mereka seluas langit dan sedalam lautan


" **Kapten"**

 **.**

— **Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans** & **The Heroes** **o** **f Olympus** **—**

belong's to

 **Rick Riordan**

 **.**

 **Kapten ©** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

― **x―**

* * *

Jason Grace memastikan kembali bahwa dasinya telah tersimpul rapi pada kerah seragam dinasnya. Selanjutnya ia membenahi posisi topi kebanggannya agar terpasang sempurnya. Helaian surai pirangnya tampak menyembul malu dari balik topi. Sepasang mata biru elektriknya memancarkan rasa bangga dan binar antusias.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Suara itu membuat Jason tersentak kecil. Ia menoleh cepat, mendapati pantulan sosok Percy berdiri bersandar malas pada kusen pintu kamar. Rambutnya yang hitam tertata acak berantakan, area sekitar pipi dan rahang kirinya tampak kusut kerena cetakan bantal. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan kaus biru muda dan celana pendek sebatas lutut. Belum mandi.

"Aku mendapat telepon satu setengah jam yang lalu." Jason menatap Percy melalui cermin. "Kapten Hudson yang seharusnya membawa _Demigod Air_ 741 menuju Paris siang ini, terpaksa cuti karena istrinya akan melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Jadi, aku—"

"Sebagai pilot muda berbakat dan berotak cemerlang yang menuai banyak sekali prestasi selama tiga tahun jam terbang, dan berstatus sebagai bujang bebas, adalah opsi terbaik untuk menggantikannya." Percy melanjutkan, setelahnya mendengus dan memutar malas bola mata hijau pirusnya. Ia sudah kelewat hapal dengan kalimat andalan seorang Jason Grace ketika mendadak harus berangkat kerja di tengah-tengah jam liburnya.

Jason menghela napas berat. "Ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa tak pernah ada gadis yang tahan denganmu, Grace." Percy menyeringai. "Mereka selalu berhasil dikalahkan dengan jadwal langitmu yang padat."

Jason mendengus, tersenyum miring dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Percy. "Perlu cermin, kapten Jackson? Lihat dirimu, _dude_. Kau juga sama, tidak ada gadis yang tahan denganmu karena kau lebih mencintai laut asinmu dibanding kencan romantis."

Satu alis Percy terangkat tinggi. "Semua laut memang asin, kok."

Jason memutar bola mata dramatis. " _Hell_ , bukan itu poin pentingnya."

"Oke, kapan kau akan kembali?"

Jason mengernyit sejenak. Sedikit heran dengan gaya bicara Percy yang langsung menembak. "Aku belum tahu, bisa jadi besok atau lusa."

"Tch, berikan aku jawaban pasti, Grace. Aku tidak sudi jadi pria tampan kesepian yang menunggumu seperti orang bodoh di sini." Ada sinis yang menyelip di sana, nyata tanpa berusaha disembunyikan.

"Hei, kau tahu benar seperti apa pekerjaanku, Percy. Berhentilah merajuk seperti gadis. Dan demi Zeus! Ini masih terlalu pagi, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu."

"Wah, wah.." Percy berujar dramatis, menegakkan posisnya yang semula bersandar pada kusen pintu hingga berdiri tegak menghadap Jason dengan kedua tangan terlipat defensif di depan dada. "Lihat siapa yang bicara? Katakan, Jason, apa kau ingat sebulan lalu siapa yang merajuk kekanakan ketika aku hendak berlayar menuju London?"

Telapak tangan Jason mengepal kuat, rahangnya menegang kaku. "Itu karena kau sudah berjanji, Jackson! Kau sudah berjaji akan menemaniku selama tiga hari penuh. Tapi kau mendadak melupakan semua janjimu di hari kedua, dan mangkir begitu saja menuju London!" Demi styx! Jason tidak ingin berteriak dan memulai pertengkaran di pagi hari. Tapi kata-kata Percy terkadang memang begitu terdengar menjengkelkan di telinganya.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau sekarang, hah? Setidaknya aku sudah meminta maaf dan belajar dari pegalaman. Aku tidak lagi menerima satu pun telepon tentang pekerjaan saat sedang bersamamu, Grace. Tapi lihat dirimu! Satu jam yang lalu, hanya panggilan berdurasi satu menit, dan duar! Disini kau sekarang, siap pergi terbang menuju Paris!"

Jason membuka mulutnya, namun segera menutupnya kembali. Setiap kata maki, bentakan, juga protes yang semula menggebu hendak keluar ia telan kembali. Ia menghela napas panjang, memejamkan mata dan memijit pelipisnya. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar karena masalah pekerjaan. Sudah terlampau sering. Dan Jason juga tak akan memungkiri fakta bahwa ia kerap marah jika Percy harus pergi tiba-tiba untuk pekerjaannya di tengah-tengah waktu bersama mereka seperti kejadian satu bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi dimana masalah kita yang sebenarnya, Percy." Jason membuang napas berat, ditatapnya Percy lekat-lekat.

Percy menatapnya dengan sebongkah senyum miring menyebalkan. "Masalahnya adalah, kita yang terlalu mencintai pekerjan kita."

Jason mendengus , namun setelahnya balas tersenyum pongah. " _Yeah_ , kau dan lautmu. Juga aku dan langitku. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, aku memang sangat mencintai pekerjanku sebagai pilot. Dan aku tahu kau cinta mati pada pekerjanmu sebagai nahkoda."

"Tapi aku juga cinta padamu."

Jason terkesiap. Matanya secara spontan membelalak menatap Percy . Ini memang sudah bukan hal baru bagi mereka. Mereka berdua sudah bersama dalam kurun waktu setahun belakangan. Dan meski tak pernah ada kata kekasih yang serius terlontar juga terucap, namun mereka sudah saling memahami dan menyadari apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Tapi kali ini, Jason serius dibuat terpenranjat oleh peryataan cinta Percy yang begitu gamblang. Tuhan, semoga tak ada semu merah muda konyol yang mencoret pipinya saat ini.

"Kau merona, Grace."

Sial, doanya tidak dikabulkan.

"Berisik. Aku tidak bisa merona."

Percy berdecak kecil, dan berjalan mendekat pada Jason. Begitu berdiri tepat dihadapnnya, Percy menarik dasi Jason dalam satu sentakan tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Wajah Jason mendekat padanya. Mata mereka bertemu, biru elektrik dan hijau pirus saling memaku, pucuk hidung saling bersentuhan, napas bertukar, dan bibir hampir berbagi. "Pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat, Kapten." Percy berkata lambat, terdengar seperti bisikan mengancam. "Sekarang, aku beri kau waktu lima menit. Berikan aku ciuman yang hebat, setelahnya kau boleh pergi. Terbanglah sesukamu. Tapi kalau kau gagal membuatku terkesan dengan ciumanmu, maka jangan harap aku mengizinkanmu pergi barang satu langkah saja."

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

A/N: Apa ini, nak? :v

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca :*

Review, please? :D


End file.
